


Waiting at the Pillar

by DataQHowdydoo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataQHowdydoo/pseuds/DataQHowdydoo
Summary: A conversation in which Star, after learning of the true harm of magic, has to ask Toffee for help in destroying magic once again. Considering how the last time they were face-to-face, they both tried to kill each other and one of them succeeded, the reunion's not very warm.Takes place somewhere during the series finale but don't ask me where because I only watched it once and never again.Also, this is my first fic I'm posting online and the second one I wrote. You don't have to treat it any differently, I just thought I'd say that here.
Kudos: 8





	Waiting at the Pillar

**Author's Note:**

> Three and a half years later and I'm still salty about Toffee's death. Watch as I shove him back into the story and into the series finale which, honestly, I don't remember because I wiped most of it from my mind. This will likely stay as a one shot since this was the only scene that was on my mind and I have no idea where to go from here.

When she got there, he was already waiting. If he was waiting for her or not was unclear. He was feigning impassivity like always, sitting on the pillar that was still crushing his old bones. one leg crossed over the other, hands resting on the cool marble, still as a painting. Unlike other times though, one didn’t have to look far to see how he really felt. Every muscle was tensed, one foot planted firmly like a coiled spring, debating on whether or not to lurch forward and rip out her throat. Most telling, though, were that all of his claws were dug into the palms of his hands, all except one.

She approached him decisively but lightly and stopped a few feet in front of him. Not a twitch acknowledged her presence. It seemed, like usual, he wouldn’t speak first. Taking a slow breath in she addressed him with as much queenly spirit as she could muster “Toffee.”

His eyes remained fixed on his weathered jawbone at the tip of his foot. “Princess.”

“When did you get back?”

“This morning. You’re nothing if not punctual.” She shifted nervously, unsure of what to say next. Congratulations on the speedy recovery? Sorry for blowing you to smithereens? His lips twitched into a cold smirk. “Did you learn anything new while I was away?”

Forgetting her professional facade, she huffed and rolled her eyes. He didn’t need to be so difficult, this was hard enough as it was. “I need your help to destroy magic again.”

“My, my--” he tutted, shifting to lean back and examine his claws and to pointedly ignore one “--so indecisive, hardly fit for a strong ruler.”

“Toffee, I don’t have time for this. If you’re not gonna help me then I’ll just figure it out myself. I brought it back, I can take it away again--”

“Sit down.”

“What?” He was looking at her now, but she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Sit down.”

She begrudgingly sat at the end of the pillar a few feet away from him. “So… are you going to apologize?”

“No. Are you?”

“No.”

They sat in cold silence for a few moments Finally, Toffee broke it, “Go ahead, then.”

Star jumped, “Go ahead with what?”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t walk away right now.”

She studied him for a moment. He looked heavier, like someone had filled him with sand. He was dully regarding his old bones again while his thumb made practiced circles on the top of his missing middle finger. How many times had he seen his own dead body? How long had he fought for?

“Because you haven’t walked away yet. Because you’re tired and because you’ve run out of ways to end this. You’ve run out of plans. You’ve been at this for so long that you forgot why you started in the first place. Did you fight for monsters? For you? Or did you fight because, if you ever stopped fighting, you’d come crashing down?”

His thumb stopped.

“C’mon Toffee, let’s both put our pride aside. This has gone on too long.”

A long sigh. “You have no idea.”

“So, will you help me?”

“You know this won’t fix things.”

“But it will be a start,” she stood up and turned towards him and held out her hand, “and that’s all we can hope for right now.”

His yellow eyes flicked from the ground to her hand and, finally, to her face. Her jaw was set and her eyes were resolved. She truly believed she could end this. An incredulous chuckle escaped him as he stood up, brushing past her hand and, then, he walked away.

She watched him leave, her hand still halfway-raised, as she mentally kicked herself for thinking a fancy speech would ever work. How could she be so stupid? Now what was she gonna do? Mina would arrive in just a few days and she didn’t have any ideas left!

Wait, Toffee had stopped walking and was looking over his shoulder at her. “Are you coming, or are you just going to stand by that pillar all day?” his tail swished impatiently, “It’s not as fun as it looks, you know.”

She grinned and bounded after him, “I dunno, looks kinda scenic to me…”

“Star, It’s a crater. It's not exactly a tourist destination.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Not pictured above: four straight pages of me ranting to myself and trying to figure out Toffee's personality and goals)


End file.
